Blazing Snowflakes
by Dragons and Icicles
Summary: Hiya every one! I'm Dragons and Icicles! I'm new here so I'm worried that no one will read my story. It's a frostcup/hijack fanfiction I don't own HTTYD or RotG, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I'm Dragons and Icicles! this is my first fanfic here on the site so I hope you all like it! it's a Frostcup story, so if you don't like, don't read. :)

Toothless POV (_italics are Dragons thoughts and speech to one another)_

I gurgle in annoyance as hiccup flirts with Astrid. Humans and their love toils. But as I do not speak, I cannot intervene. I take notice of harsh cold winds when my human is courting Astrid, but this being the Isle of Cold as Dragons call Berk, I take no notice. I behave like I usually do when Hiccup courts Astrid, lying down. He stutters as he asks her to the upcoming human event.

"U-uh hey Astrid, you wanna go to the… err Snoggletog dance night… tonight? Maybe with me?" he asks.

She gives him an odd look, even for a human with their teeth that stay in one place… _oddball things._

"Uh, sorry Hiccup... I'm kind of already going with this boy from dragon training." She admits solemnly to my human.

_Please do not be Hookfang's human…_

"Please don't tell me you're going with Snotlout!" he cringes at the thought. _Do I know my human or what?_

She winces in pain. "Stormfly!" she calls down the Deadly Nadder. "Hiccup… I am so sorry" she cries out.

_These two should not be together Toothless. Ever. You know that better than any dragon. _The nadder whines.

_Indeed I do Stormfly. now go, she wishes you to leave._ i gurgle and growl back.

the two women fly off. "Well bud, another date shot down" he complains "Maybe I should just give up on women, ya know?" he asks.

_I wouldn't know hiccup I'm not a human_. i give him a gurgle that was almost a reply he could understand.

"Lets go for a fly bud, maybe that'll clear my head a bit." he suggests and hops on my back, latching his false foot onto the apparatus that was linked to my tail. I take off gracefully, predicting what he would do with the foot positions to perfect our flight.

we fly high above Berk, higher than most other dragons and their riders can handle. A harsh cold wind blows against my right side. _Do not tell me it is him... ugh... _I groan and go into a steep dive, my scales making a high screeching sound as the wind blows past them. I suddenly spread open my wings to slow and stop to hover above the water.

"Time to go home bud, I'm sure my father is wondering where we are." Hiccup says with slight anguish in his voice, clearly not fond of his father.

we arrive back at the village a few hours later, and Hiccup leaves me at home to go to the dance. _Why do I bother with you Hiccup? I do not get you sometimes, and your obsession with Astrid. _I give out a quiet roar of annoyance and I lay on the stone slab up in his room.

the Harsh wind blows in with some snow. I stand up and growl fiercely.

a boy wearing a brown cloak and leather pants with no shoes flies in holding a shepherd's crook in his right hand.

_Why are you here. Leave. NOW! _I snarl angrily.

"Oh shush Toothless, its me, Jack Frost." he says with a teenage voice, like Hiccup's.

_I know who you are, now LEAVE! I want nothing to do with you. and stay clear of my human! _I snap. shock passes his face.

"I know Hiccup can see me Toothless, you know I wont let that go." Jack states with simplicity. Jack was right, his first believer would not be taken so lightly.

_I understand that Jackson... he does not feel so empty when your wind is at our backs. I may not be able to know his mind's inner workings, but I know that, that night last Snoggletog when he seen you, something happened in his mind. i do not know what exactly, but you had an effect on him. _I explain with a growl under my tone.

"I know that. That's why I want to get to know him." Jack hugs his waist. "I'll be really nice to him, I promise. just let me see and get to know him please, O mightie Night Fury." he prays.

i have him right where i want him now. _Alright, you can get to know my human. on one condition. you do not attempt to make any unnecessary... moves toward him, or I shall roast you like the Snoggeltog Yak. are we clear? _I smirk.

"Crystal." he seems to vibrate with excitement.

(Hiccup POV)

Tonight had gone terrible. I went to the dance hoping to get a snowball dance with Astrid. only I got one of the twins. I couldn't tell which. I walk into my house and fall face first into my pillow. "UGH! I am such an idiot!" i scream into my pillow. Toothless only makes a concerned growl and walks over all concerned about me and my fit of rage. I pet my bestfriend's head. "Oh toothless, where did that boy from last year go? I saw him one moment, and when I blinked he was gone..." I sigh. where could he have gone? not like he can fly or something...

"No Hiccup! your not supposed to like guys! its just wrong!" i yell at myself. Toothless only gave me a concerned look. "Man i wish you could talk sometimes bud... it would save all my troubles if i could have your advice..." that's when i noticed a shepherd's crook in the corner of the room, along with icicles forming on the roof. "What the... Who's there?! i know your here! I think..." i look around the room furiously.

"Man you're blind..." a voice comes from behind me. i whirl around to see a boy, about seventeen, think with white hair looking down on me from my closet. "I'm Jack Frost. nice to meet you, Hiccup."

that was a meh length chapter. i hope you all like it, i want you all to give me reviews on what you think of chapter one. good or bad, I'm open to all criticism. just no 'man this story sucks' or things like that ok? i know its a rated T story but i think i might have some parts in the story that will be M. but i'll leave that out of the main story and make a separate file for those scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons and Icicles here! I'm back and ready to post the second chapter to Blazing Snowflakes! soooo... here it is!

Finality in Sight.

(Hiccup POV)

I sit on my bed staring at the ice teen on my closet. "Why the hell are you in my room? and didn't i just see you in my head last year? I WANT ANSWERS!" i snap.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dragon boy. first off, I'm not in your head, second off, you and the dragons are the only ones that see me, and last you're not exactly careful with your security." the cold teen explains.

Toothless gurgles and growls at him. "Yeah I know he has you for security. You're the one that let me in." he almost seemed to talk to toothless. Toothless replies with a low trademark 'toothless' growl, being likable than defensive. Jack gave a sigh in reply.

"Are you two talking? and HOW!?" i blurt. they both look at me with their heads tilted sideways.

"I can talk to toothless 'cause I'm a spirit. I'm more in touch with animals, such as dragons than you humans." he cringed at the word human. seems he didn't like deviating from the human race. "and besides that, your my first believer." he lights up at his own comment I notice that his lips part slightly, almost letting a peek to the warm and inviting... NO! stop it Hiccup.

Jack hops down off the closet and onto my floor gracefully. ""What are you talking about? I mean I've read legends on you, and I knew you probably existed considering that dragons are real..." I blather on.

"It means you believe in me. as people believe in spirits such as say, Sandman, people can see us." he explains, his eyes straying down my body. i blush slightly at his checking me out.

Toothless snarls defensively at Jack. "No! don't hurt him bud! I actually kinda like his company..." I say without meaning to, my hands instantly flying to my mouth.

"Why are you embarrassed? I like compliments." a mischievous smirk crosses his pale face, that was free of any blemish... HICCUP! gods damn it bad thoughts...

Toothless makes his trademark half roar half growl sound and comes up to me and licks my face. "AGH! haha! toothless... what was that for bud?" i ask rhetorically. he replies with his gummy smile and yawns.

"Yeah, you're right, I should sleep now. Jack, we'll talk about this in the morning. got me?" I say, attempting to be stern.

"Alright hic. whatever you say. Mind if i sleep in here? contrary to popular belief i actually need to sleep..." he yawns loudly.

"Fine, you can sleep with Toothless." i snicker as toothless flames his stone slab to a very hot temperature. he shoots me a horrified look.

"Are you kidding me? i thought i could sleep in a bed or something..." he hints. should i let him sleep in my bed? the fact its even crossing my mind tells me that he has some strange effect on me. and i liked it.

"Well you are NOT sleeping in my bed..." I trail off as i hug my waist nervously. "can you turn around? So i can get changed?" i say just above a whisper. i was uncomfortable with my body. i have freckles just about everywhere. I'm not that muscular either. even since I found toothless, I haven't filled out much muscle wise.

"Alright hiccup. i won't peek. i promise." he turns around astutely. Toothless promptly gets up and stands on his back legs and spread his wings wide, covering me up fully as i undressed. i remove me fur vest and my shirt and swiftly toss them in a basket in the corner. i then go to my dresser drawer and pull out a night-shirt and a pair of loose but warm pants. I remove my pants and put them with the shirt and i put on the night pants. "Ok Toothless, I'm done." i pat his back and he returns to his bed of hot stones.

"Well, not what i expected, but still. so where am i sleeping?" he questions adorably, toothless giving him a single green and blue tinged orb that is his eye, just staring unblinkingly at him.

"I guess you can sleep in my bed... just no touchy feely, ok?" i finally give in. he hops for joy and floats into my bed. he. floated. man he's a fairy...

I walk over and lay down next to him. he is surprisingly warm, being the winter spirit and all. i glance at toothless, whose eye finally closes. "Goodnight bud. we'll fly in the morning." I pull over the covers and turn my back to Jack.

(Jack POV)

(Morning after)

i wake up to find Hiccup gone from the bed, and getting changed. i swoon seeing him on my side of the bed, not knowing i was awake. i sneak a peek of his bare chest, that was slightly toned, he had well toned biceps as well, but he had cuts and bruises on his body, mainly around his stomach and chest area. i flip over to the other side of the bed and act like i am stirring awake. i sit up and he sprints to his shirt and puts it on hurriedly.

"Cool it Hic, it's fine. but i did see your chest and stomach. how did you get those bruises and cuts? if that Snotgout or whatever the hell is name is hurt you... I'll freeze him solid." i growl in anger.

"No, Snotlout didn't do it, i was flying on toothless and i fell off, my leg got disconnected from the foot holder, and i fell into some pine trees." he says with a nervous tone that he didn't notice I picked up on.

"Alright, but if someone hurts you, I'll freeze them." I threaten. he only sighs.

"Toothless and I are going for a flight, if you wanna join us you're welcome to." he offers. I nod. "I think I will. I need a fly that doesn't involve work." I hop up out of bed and grab my staff and fly out of the window.

_You better watch what you gaze at next time, cold boy._ Toothless snaps but in a way that would sound friendly to hiccup, as to not raise suspicion.

I nod in shame, not wanting to get burnt to death by this protective night fury.

Hiccup and toothless make their way outside to begin saddling up for the morning flight. I land next to Hiccup as he bends over to pick up the saddle. I notice something on the ground that intrigues me, and I stare at it. all of a sudden I get a tail to the side of my head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" i bellow to the black dragon._ You were staring at my human, cold one. I disapprove of that._ he says with a calm growl towards hiccup, though the speech was directed at me. Damn he's getting good at hiding his irritation with me.

"i was not! i saw this thing on the ground and it looked interesting." I promptly pick up the thing I was staring at, it turning out to be a strange crystal with the same pigments and coloring of Toothless' eyes.

Toothless seemed to get all hyped at the stone. _Where did this come from? it smells like Berk but it also smells of something foreign to me... how is this possible. it smells like one of my shed scales as well..._ he trails off as hiccup hops on his back.

"Sorry if Toothless and I are ignoring you hic, but seeing as you can't understand..." I say with more harshness than intended.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous..." he sighs and takes off with toothless. I am such an idiot, he'll never like me now...

(A few hours later after the flight)

i walk along the forest path with hiccup, alone. surprisingly toothless allowed me to be alone with him.

"Tell me how you really got those scars hiccup. no bull. I want the truth." I say sternly. he sighs and hugs his waist, his nervousness becoming very clear.

"When I was little my mother used to always treat me better than anyone in the entire world. but after she died, my dad had this frustration that had no outlet for his violence..." he cuts off and suddenly hugs me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hiccup... stoick does that to you?" I ask. he looks up and me with his tear-soaked viridian eyes. "He only started again a while ago, after everything with the Red Death... he was all proud of me and all I've done for berk, but it all went down hill because of gobber... gobber did something to irritate my dad, and now he's..." he cuts off and sprints away to the cove, in which we were close to.

I fly over to him again. "Hiccup, don't worry, I'm sure it isn't your fault." I try to comfort him. he fiercely roars in anger at me. "Why do you even care Jack!? why are you even here! you confuse the hell outta me! I don't know if I should be liking you or not and i cant decide whether you are good to be around or not! UGH!" He runs off away from me.

"Oh no... what has happened with him... those viridian eyes with tears in them... i can't stand it..."

i fly off toward the snowy mountains of berk to mull over what had happened...

Well that was interesting wasnt it? hiccups father doing that? and that mysterious stone that Jack found ooooh all so mysterious. until my next update I want reviews! any criticism is good, expect little edits here and there. and to all you avid readers, I thank you of the all the views i never thought I'd be this popular :')


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! I'm back! all my lovelies thank you for the reviews! here's the next chapter!

Seeing the nightmares in the flight.

(Toothless POV)

**WARNING SOME FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! AND SOME HICCUP ABUSE I APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE GETS OFFENDED!**

Hiccup had come home sobbing violently, i comforted him and he told me he wanted to be alone for a while, so I went down to the river. _Hiccup my friend, what is going on with you? Has Jackson done something? _all the thoughts swirl around in my head. I wished I had his automated tail from two snoggletogs ago. I want to clear my head with a flight now.

Meatlug the Gronckle buzzes down like a large stone bumblebee. _What is wrong Toothless, Barf and Belch said something was going on with you? _She asks, with her hatchlings now buzzing in after her.

_There is something wrong Meatlug, but I do not know what. it has to do with Hiccup and his foul father. but I cannot place what... _I trail off.

She looks at me. _Maybe that troublesome winter spirit will know? Hookfang said you left him alone with Hiccup earlier today. isn't that when things started to go wrong with your human? _She asks.

I nod and huff. _I cannot fly to where Jackson is. I _need I _Hiccup to fly. I would not have it any other way. _I smile my gummy smile and run off towards the mountains. I suddenly realize I have a Gronckle hatchling latched on my saddle.

_WOOOO UNCLE TOOTHLESS! YOUR FAST! _She beams at my speed. _What are you doing here little one? and how did you escape your ever vigilant mother?_ I ask, skidding to a stop.

_I will only say this. VERY carefully. _She giggles an adorable baby giggle. she hops off down from the saddle and waddles her way around to look me in the snout. _My name is Geeva. Geeva the Gronckle. _she says with the pride of a Monstrous Nightmare on fire.

_It is good to meet you Geeva. but I must send you back to your mother. _I suggest. she begins to furiously beg. _NO! mama keeps us all sheltered! please let me come with you Toothless! please, please, pleeeeeeeeaasssse? _She pleads. I would never hear the end of this, would I?

_Fine. you can come Geeva. _I give in. she starts getting so excited and flutters around me chirping 'thank yous' and purring. _Now get on, we must go high into the mountains. _she hops on my back and I take off like what humans from the a huge island to the south call... what was it again? Sheetahs! yes. I ran like a Sheetah.

*A couple oh hours later we reach the summit of mount Tootall as we dubbed it.*

I look around to see the ice spirit laying on a bed made of snow, his staff encased in ice for protection.

"What do you want toothless and hiccup..." he asks. I walk over to him and hush Geeva.

_I came here without hiccup, he wanted to be alone for a while. so I ran up here. I want to know what happened this afternoon with you and Hiccup. _I demand.

"He told me that Stoick... abuses him. please don't go killing him, that will upset Hiccup even more. he asked why i cared, why i was there and such... he must hate me..." he explains. I didn't know how to react. i always knew that they had problems, but i only thought it was arguments. all those cuts and bruises on his body, i always thought that happened to all humans as they matured. it seems that i was very much mistaken.

_I do not know how to react... I am for once speechless... _I say with pure unbridled bewilderment.

"Trust me, i know the feeling. when he said it too me, he broke down like he had never told a soul. I thought he would have at least told you, you're his bestfriend." Jack stands up and takes his staff out of the ice. let's go down there, I should clear all this up that I will still care." he floats over and lands on my back.

_What are you doing? _I ask, aggravated that he would be so bold as to sit upon my back without my consent.

"I don't plan on flying down there without you." he says and puts his feet in the tail control. _YAY! WE GOING TO SEE HICCUP! _Geeva chirps and latches onto Jack's shoulder.

_You make me crash I will melt you. _I snarl as I take off, he making tail compensate.

(Hiccup POV)

I lay in my bedroom, without my shirt on because I got too hot for some reason. I was crying for two reasons. first off, I never told anyone, not even toothless about what my dad does sometimes. and secondly, how mean I was to jack. I was actually starting to like him... I guess I through that out my window, didnt i?

i hear a knock at my door. it was a furious knock. it was my father, and he was very angry with me...

"HAMISH HADDOCK OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" my father bellowed as he knocks harder, my door actually cracking. where's Toothless when I need him... I run to the corner beside the door and hide there, hoping he wouldn't see me right away at least.

he burst into the room and instantly finds me and drags me out of the corner by my hair throwing me to the ground, kicking me in the stomach hard at least four times before running out in regret.

i cough up blood and I hear the scream of Toothless's scales on the wind in a dive. how was he flying? I struggle to get up, my stomach and ribs killing me. I think be cracked one of my ribs from a misplaced kick. "Toothless..." i manage to spit out as a whisper. I hear his concerned roar as he flies in with Jack on his back. Toothless is gonna kill Jack... I cough up blood and jack runs to my side. "Holy shit Hic! are you ok!?" he gives me a once over to see if anything was badly broken or distorted, luckily, I wasn't too visibly hurt. I groan and cough again, I hear my father coming back up.

"HICCUP!" he screams and walks in to see toothless all snarling and ferocious in his face. my father instantly backs down. he knows that if he started to fight with toothless, he would lose, and burn the house down at the same time.

"Toothless..." i call to him and he comes running to me. "I... want you to do something for me bud, get me to The Cove... i'll be safe there..." Toothless purrs in reply and uses his snout to get me up and onto his back. i see a baby Gronckle on Jack's shoulder but withhold my questions until i was safe.

i could barely make the foot controls to guide toothless to The Cove. my vision was getting blurry, i was falling asleep by the time we got to The Cove.

I fall asleep near the water, Toothless curled around me like a mother bear to her newborn cub. I was Toothless' human, and I knew it. I have this strange dream about Jack, although it was a good dream, I still was in shock from the events that had passed.

I wake up to see jack taking a bath in the small lake at The Cove, and oh my gods was he hot. he had a six-pack of thin abs, toned pecs, way more than mine, he was just so muscular all around. and his butt was so pale and perfect and he c- ok. little too far there Hiccup. I guess I can safely say I am in Love with Jack frost.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! sorry i haven't posted for a while, but ive been having some school stuff that needed taking care of. but anywho, here is chapter four! and if there are any Drakengard lovers out there, you'll love this!

(Jack POV) **LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES! SORRY FOR ANYONE GETTING OFFENDED! DONT KILL ME!**

Seeing the Red Dragon and the meaning of The Stone

I lay beside Toothless, who was curled around the still-injured Hiccup. poor kid, he is so small and weak, but is somehow stronger than I am in some ways.

"Toothless, is he asleep?" I ask. he looks around with his large acidic green eyes.

_No he is asleep, and a good thing too. _he replies. I stand up and take the strange stone from a few days ago out of my pocket. "What do you know about this Toothless?" I ask.

He sighs. _I had an ally from before the Red Death enslaved my mind. Her name is Angelus, a red wyvern dragon. her tail is like lava veins. her golden horns glisten like a Fireworm Queen. She used to be a sort of mother to me. that stone is her heart-stone. she died many years ago from what I have heard. her heart-stone can be used to change history, she is- was a Molgara, a pure Old Dragon. who was not bound by time. her Heart-stone can allow one to travel into the past, but there is no return journey... _he trails off.

"This Angelus. how would her Heart-Stone have gotten here? and why Berk?" I question. he seems to shrug and get up, it seems that Hiccup was getting up. Toothless makes a cute growl to his human. "Yeah, I'm, ok bud." he pats the Night Fury's head.

"Morning sleeping beauty." i wink to him. he flushes red. why would he blush like that?

"M-Morning Jack..." he nervously laughs.

_Ah, i see what is going on here Hiccup... aha... _he teases me by not finishing his sentence. I glare at him for a moment and I am suddenly tackled by a lug of well, Hiccup.

"Some one had a good sleep. What's this all for?" I ask. he nuzzles my chest. ok getting weird here Hiccup.

"I just needed a hug..." he hops off of me and goes as red as a Changewing out of camouflage

_Ah, he seen you bathing a while ago, it would seem he is infatuated with you now. _Toothless smirks. This is just perfect... PERFECT! i don't know if it is a good or a bad perfect yet, but its still a type of perfection!

the black dragon huffs and lays down. _Be nice, I will be listening, no sexual intercourse no intense kissing, the like. _His tone was very sarcastic and seething with an unsaid threat such as, 'hurt my human i feed you to a Scauldron, somehow.'

"Jack, I err seen you... uhm... earlier in the lake..." he stutters cutely, was nervously for him i would guess but cute to me! don't judge!

"Oh. OH SHIT! um oh hell i'm sorry if you got weirded out or anything see i thought you were asleep and i thought toothless was asleep to and i thought it would be ok to do that while you guys were asleep and-" i am cut off by a smack to the head. "OW!" i scream.

_You were rambling like a fool. I had to stop you somehow. _The dragon cackles at me. i utter a low remark and thankfully he didn't hear.

"Toothless, you read my mind slightly wrong this time. i was gonna do this." he is suddenly ion close range to my face, his Viridian eyes showing every detail within them.

"Hic... what are you doing...?" i whisper. "I don't know yet." he closes the gap between our faces and i close my eyes. our lips touch for the first time, he tastes like freshly fallen snow and smells like pine needles...

he pulls away from the kiss and is blushing. I feel my own face blush red. He giggles and back up. "Hic, that was... amazing..." i am left breathless by the kiss, it's like he took some of my soul with him.

a low roar sounds off in the distance... it sounded like a Nightmare... but bigger. it was sunset and the sky was glowing orange, but as the sun went down a glow seemed to linger. it was intense like a volcano erupting.

A voice could be heard, but not a voice like toothless had, that couldnt be understood by non-spirits. it said and i kn ow hiccup hear it... "_PERISH IN MY BLAZE HUMANS!" _

Well interesting chapter, short but interesting. i hope you like the Hijackness put in there. ;) but i must bid you farewell, i hope that anyone who plays drakengard knows what i mean. :)

Reviews on what a think please!


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BAAAAACK! thank you to all my faithful followers who have waited out my nonupdateyness. well without further ado...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Chapter five, Revelations

(Toothless POV)

when i saw her in the sky i realized that the stone wasnt a stone at all, it was something that was apart of her.

_Jackson, tell hiccup to fly me to Angelus. she is not able to harm anyone, as she is dead, and a spirit like yourself. please hurry. _i ask swiftly.

"Hic, Toothless just told me that you need to fly to that red dragon." Jack relays to Hiccup.

Hiccup looks at him in shock.

"Are you insane, that thing is as big as The Red Death was!" he blurts.

_Tell him that she cannot harm anyone you fool. _i snarl and smack him in the head with my tail.

"OW!" he grunts. "He also says that she cant hurt us, because shes a spirit like me in a way." he relays once more.

Hiccup nods and gets on my back. "Lets go bud." he smiles and pets the side of my head, to which i purr.

"Be careful Hic..." Jack says with worry as we take off at speed.

we fly in perfect sync as always, even though hiccup was injured, he still could fly with me, which made me feel good that he was alive and not being harmed by his father. at least Thornado was still friendly... well as friendly as thunderdrums get at least.

Angelus roars and breathes fire, which goes threw human, dragon and houses alike, which frustrates her immensely making her roar. "DIE HUMANS OF BERK! YOU STOLE MY HEART STONE!" she bellows to no one but Hiccup, myself and Jackson could hear.

_Angelus! PLEASE STOP THIS! THESE HUMANS ARE NOT THE ONES THAT STOLE YOUR HEART STONE! _i screech back at hr and she just stops, hovers and stares at me with her huge, glowing orange eyes.

"You have sided... with a human?" she says quizzically, not expecting my nod.

"I do not understand why you would side with them... they kill nature, the thing we dragons protect..." she trails off, tears filling her eyes.

_These humans are different. the are one with nature, they use it to survive. and i side with them because for one, i must with my one tail fin being ripped off making me unable to fly. of another, this human made me able to fly, and is my best friend. _i explain, wish hiccup could hear my voice right now.

"I see that now, child. i do not know where my heart stone is. i need that to be with my mate once more... in the Old Paradise..." she trails off, a tear falling almost invisibly from her proud dragon eyes.

_i actually found your heart stone buried in the ground. _in all my years of knowing her, i never seen her face light up like it just did. "You... found it?" it was then that Hiccup clued into the conversation.

"Yeah, my 'friend' jack frost found it in the dirt." He finally pipes up.

"Human, what is your name?" she asks him. i sense his shock.

"H-Hiccup, your Dragonyness." he gets unbearably shy. The red dragon hovers closer. "You remind me of the one who saved my life by releasing me from the constraints of life... your aura is exactly like his. you and this Night Fury are stronger than any when you are together."

"You can see and hear me, which makes you unlike most humans. you truly are one with nature." she finishes.

with that we fly down to the cove, where Jack waits and stars at the red dragon in shock, unable to speak.

"You found my Heart Stone. thank you." she says ans she lands in the cove with me.

_Get the stone Jackson. _i growl quickly, hiccup dismounting. he runs back over holding the stone and places it on the ground in front of the red dragon.

"I will see you all in the Old Paradise... some day..." she touches the stone and transforms into a dragon the size of a full grown flightmare, making her younger by a thousand years and she fades into a bright red flame.

_Good bye Angelus, the only parent i ever knew... i will miss you greatly... _i begin to cry, and hiccup comes and comforts me.

"I know you'll miss her bud..." he replies to me, putting his head to mine. wait. did he hear me?

,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

And thats it! sorry its so short, but it was meant to be this short. hope you all like it! i promise i wont take so long to update again. oh. i almost forgot. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS if you celebrate it, or HAPPY YULE if your wiccan like myself!

Please reveiw. i would love you all to reveiw


End file.
